


You've Been Cordially Invited

by MetalMistress



Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [15]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Technology, Aliens, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Irkens (Invader Zim), Not an Irken, Smeets (Invader Zim), Tall Zim (Invader Zim), The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reader is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: The Vexen Queen decides that she wants to meet your sweet little family!
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543243
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	You've Been Cordially Invited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysafeplaceishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafeplaceishere/gifts).



> Hi babies!
> 
> This was an idea that was presented to me by the wonderful HollowHeaven. Go read some of their work, it's pretty good!  
> I loved their idea a lot, and it inspired me to write this piece of fluff! I admit, I didn't go too deep into the Vexen history because I honestly didn't know what to quite include. Zur is still quite young so it's not as if he is going to remember everything he's taught on the Hive just yet. None the less, I did try to include a little bit of stuff!
> 
> Enjoy, my loves!

You loved waking up in the mornings, now.

  
On the Hive, you were single so the large bed that you slept in was always cold, the only warm spot on the mattress being the one spot you slept in. But here on Earth....

You turned your head over your shoulder and were greeted with the sight of your mate, Zim, curled into your back with his arms draped around your torso. You snickered when you realize that he was holding your breasts in his sleep as he spooned you from behind. Well, that's one way to do it, eh Zim?

You pressed a light kiss to his forehead, and he slowly roused from his sleep. He blinked one, two, three times to clear his blurry vision, and then leans over to press a kiss to your shoulder in response. 

"Good morning, Life-Mate."

"Good morning, Zim. How did you sleep?"

"Gloriously." He says, purring while he stretched his arms above his head, immediately wrapping them back around you when he was finished.

You giggle and roll over onto your other side so you can press a kiss to his lips, one he immediately returns with one of his own.

"Any plans today?"

"None that I can think of. What of you, Life-Mate?"

"Well-"

Suddenly, the computer beeped from overhead of you and Zim. Not an alarm, but a noise none-the-less to get your attention. When the pair of you looked up to see what was going on, the computer spoke.

"Pardon me, but there is a notification for the pair of you."

"What's going on, Computer?" Zim asked with a yawn.

"It seems that the pair of you have been cordially invited by the Vexen Queen for a day on the Hive. She expresses her interest in meeting her soldier's Life-Mate, and their smeet. She says it is not a demand, but a simple invitation to spend the day with her."

You and Zim look over at each other in surprise.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that." You said.

"Neither was I. After my resignation, I entirely expected to be ignored by both the Irken and Vexen governments. I would have assumed that the Tallest expressed their glee to their mates, and celebrated it with them."

"Believe it or not, Zim, I think she really has a soft spot for you. I don't think she likes how the Tallest have treated you."

"Hm... Well then, in that case I'd be alright with going, if _you_ desire to. I know you haven't been back since..."

"Yeah... I know. But as long as I have you, Zur, and GIR by my sides, I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides, think of how wonderful the opportunity could be for Zur. He could learn some of his heritage! Both Irken and Vexen. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Zim's antennae quirked and twitched animatedly as he smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to your lips before saying warmly; "I think that would be a wonderful idea."

You and Zim were quick to get ready. It would only be a day so you didn't need to bring much, and when you called the Queen to accept the invitation she became quite excited!

"YES! I hoped you would accept! I can't wait to meet everyone!" She had cried. "I promise, you'll receive a warm welcome! None of that 'defective' shit that Red and Purple try to pull. You have my word, Zim." She said directly to Zim, who bowed his head graciously to the Queen, thankful of her kindness.

"Got everything?" You asked Zim, picking up Zur and GIR so each of them were saddled in your arms comfortably. You didn't want them to squirm away during the teleportation process.

Zim was pulling on his black gloves as he approached you in the basement. "Yes, I am thoroughly prepared. Should we bring another gift?"

You snort. "I think we'll be fine with the chocolate. The Queen was always a sucker for chocolates on the Hive, I cant imagine that has changed much."

Zim nods and then steps close to you, leaning down ever so slightly to press a kiss to your lips. "I'm ready when you are." He says, gripping you close to his body as you stood on the teleportation pad.

"Right." You nod, and look up at the ceiling. "Computer! Teleport us to the Hive!"

* * *

When the bright blueish purple light of the teleportation beam faded, you were on the Hive standing on a teleportation pad in what you could recognize as the Pilot room. You smile nostalgically as you put down GIR, and continue to hold Zur- you spent quite some time in here reporting to the current Queen after she was nominated.

Speaking of the Queen..

"Blue! Is that you?" Calls the Queen to you from over by the pilots, some of which were familiar faces who looked pleasantly surprised to see you. 

"Blue?" Zim murmurs from beside you.

"It was her nickname for me, because back when I was in the force I made the mistake of grabbing my blue uniform instead of my black one... the one that my squad was planning to wear that day. She thought it was hilarious." You murmur back to him before calling back out to the Queen. "Yes, my Matriarch! It's me!"

"AAAH!" She squeals as she runs over and tightly embraces you into a hug. You smile and lightly brush her cheek with one of your antennae as you hug- a common, affectionate way of showing respect in the Vexen Armada.

"Welcome back, Blue. I've missed you." She whispers softly into your inner ear.

"Thank you, your majesty."

She grins and pulls back, looking over to your side where Zim stands, admiring the reunion with a soft smile on his face. He knew just how special this was to you.

"You must be Zim!" The queen says as she walks over, her long legs gracefully striding across the short distance. She holds out her hand for Zim to shake, which he does. She smirks slightly at your mate and says; "I've heard many things about you."

Zim's antennae flatten against his head. "None of which I'm proud of, I'm certain."

"Nonsense! 'Tis in the past!" She cries. "Do not hold your past grievances against your present. You deserve happiness just as much as the rest of us."

"You're very kind, Matriarch. Thank you." Zim says as he bows his head, wiggling his antennae in salute.

She grins, and then turns to the little bundle of blankets in your arms. "Is that...?" She softly asks, while pointing. You nod your head and she excitedly scoots over, and promptly gasps with glee as you pull back the blankets, revealing Zur's face.

"He's so beautiful! Oh, Blue, he has your eyes! But that facial structure, it's all Daddy, now isn't it?"

You grin and give a gentle nod.

The Queen looks over to Zim and gives him a wink. "You did good!"

Zim blushes deeply.

The Matriarch cackles at Zim's embarrassment, and then turns back to Zur, who is wide awake by now. His bright yellow eyes stare up into the queen's bright orange eyes. Zur gurgles and reaches up for her face, while smiling and showing off the one shiny tooth that he has. 

"Pwetty!" He says loudly, causing the entire room to coo adoringly.

The Queen smiles, and lightly boops him on the face. Zur giggles in response.

"Well, isn't he just the cutest thing in the entire galaxy! And you named him 'Zur', am I correct?"

"Yes."

The Queen smiles brightly, and looks over, spotting GIR who was waiting patiently by his master's side.

"Who might you be, little one?"

"GIR, reporting for duty!" He says while saluting. The Queen claps her hands animatedly; "Oh! I've heard about you! You're a funny one, I like you."

GIR smiles at her, and offers up the chocolate bars that you brought as gifts. The Matriarch gasps; "For me? Oh thank you!"

She graciously bows her head in thanks and takes the chocolate bars, pocketing them for later. Then she stands up and looks back and forth between you and Zim.

"I want to start off by saying how proud I am of you. Both of you. You two have been through so very much, and have sought out comfort in each other, creating something beautiful in the process." She says, motioning to the wriggling bundle in your arms.

"Thank you, your grace." You say with a curtsy.

"No need to bow to me, darling. You are my equal." She says with a smile. "Now, Zim! This is your first time visiting to the Hive, yes?"

"Yes it is, my Matriarch." He says, choosing to address her by her proper title.

She grins brightly at him, and then turns to call over a servant; "V-164! Can we get these honored guests of ours some schnooples?"

"Y-yes, my Queen. Right away." Says the small, shy Vexen male as he flutters off.

"Schnooples? You'll have to forgive me, I do not know what this word means." Zim explains.

"Schnooples are a type of sugary treat we offer to first-time guests. We Vexens believe in offering our guests gifts in order to show our appreciation."

"Ah, I see. I feel like we should be giving you gifts, though... for offering to teach our smeet the ways of your kind."

"Oh pish-posh! You are our guests, tis the right thing to do." She says with smile before lowly whispering; "It's also my way of apologizing for all of the things the pair of you have gone through. Had I known how terrible the Tallest where to both of you, The Commander and I'd have set them straight long before."

"Set them straight? My Queen, what exactly did you two do in order to get them in line, might I ask?" You ask, utterly confused.

She smirks at you and gives a salacious wink in your direction, causing you to catch exactly what she meant.

"OH. NEVERMIND." You say, antennae flattening against your head, showcasing your embarrassment.

"I'm confused." Zim adds.

"I'll tell you later, Zim. Now, on with the tour?" You say hurriedly, with a tight-lipped smile on your face.

The Queen, the naughty minx, giggles deviously and nods. "On with the tour. This way!" She turns and leads you out of the pilot room, snatching up some schnooples off of the tray that V-164 brought for you and Zim to eat. She hands them to you both, and you quickly devour them. Zim's antennae quirk at the sweet, sugary taste. "Interesting! I quite like these."

"I'll have your mate give you the recipe." The Queen adds.

"Thank you."

She nods, and smiles before explaining; "Now, this entire ship is known as the Hive. It is our vessel in which the entire Vexen race chooses to live on... it's like a metal planet, honestly, with the size. Here, we have all of the rooms that our colony might need; Housing quarters, The Mess hall, various lounges and holodecks, all created by our wondrous engineers. There are, of course, many other rooms, but I could spend the rest of my life here if I were to attempt to name them all. There is simply too many, haha!"

You and Zim eagerly take in the sight around you, as many Vexens fly over your heads, some occasionally stopping to wave hello. Zur wriggles in your arms, letting out a small, frustrated whine. You unwrap him from the blanket, and set him down on the floor. Zur takes the time to flutter his wings, and stretches them along with his arms, happy to be free from the blankets. He stays in between you and Zim, holding your hands as you all walk down the grand hall. Many Vexens nearly break their necks as they attempt to catch a glance at the tiny, small smeet.

"Zur is getting quite the amount of attention." Zim points out.

"Yes, he's quite popular it seems!" You giggle, when several Vexens outright squeal at the sight of your little family.

The Queen smiles. She remembered that embarrassing event that caused you to become uncomfortable with the colony. She remembered your screams as the previous queen ripped your bodysuit from you, revealing your naked body to the entire colony, and she remembered how hard it was for you to look anyone in the eye after that. She knew how badly you wanted a family, and she was so happy to see that you got one. That was why she got so mad at the Tallest for trying to ridicule you and Zim. If anyone deserved happiness the most, it was you two and she'd be damned if she didn't try to keep anything from taking that happiness away. She is pulled by her thoughts when the sound of clashing metal clangs through the air.

"Oh! Here we are. This is the training room. This is where the magic happens."

You, Zim, and Zur look over. The entire room is filled with Vexens; all varying shades of Blue and Purple, and all carrying the same glowing colbat blue weapons that Zim has seen you carry before. Many are sparring with each other, quite viciously it seems too. You could spot the Vexen Commander training some trainees off in the corner.

You swallow thickly. As proud as you are of your people, you're not sure if you're quite ready for Zur to embrace the violent side of your kind. You're mentally arguing with yourself about what feels right, when Zim places his hand on your shoulder. You gasp softly in surprise as you look over and his eyes say it all;

_"I understand. It's okay."_

You smile appreciatively and put a hand on top of his own. The pair of you are basking in the moment when a familiar voice calls out;

_"Hey baby! Where did you go?"_

The Queen's antennae perk up. "Oh! I'm over here, love!"

A few moments later, a tall irken rounds the corner. "Oh baby, there you-....are..?"

Purple. It's Purple.

_"Wait for me, man!"_

...And Red too, apparently.

When Red pokes his head around the corner as well, it becomes slightly awkward. For everyone.

"Oh shi-... Z-Zim! What a coincidence to see you here!" Red says, nervously.

"Indeed." Zim says. His tone is pleasant, respectful even... but you can see it in his eyes he's ready to lash out at a moments notice if provoked.

"He and his family are guests. On my behalf. That's not a problem, is it?" The Queen says firmly, putting herself in between you, Zim, and Zur, and her best friends.

"No! Not at all! I just.. I didn't know they were coming..." Purple says nervously. He sounds like he's... terrified! And when you look at Red, you notice he is cowering slightly too. 

This confuses you. The Queen isn't in a battle stance. Neither are you. You openly look around you, and you don't notice anything that could be a threat. When you look beside you, however... it is then that you see what's scaring the ever living shit out of them.

It's Zim, and he looks _pissed._

He's holding onto Zur's hand delicately, while his other hand is clenched into a fist. He's standing in front of Zur protectively as the smeet suckles innocently on his thumb, and he has a fearsome look in his eyes. He's standing at his full height, and it is then that you realize in a split second that Zim is absolutely _towering_ over everyone in the room...

...Even the Almighty Tallest.

"Oh shit." You mutter, taking in Zim's tall, imposing stance.

The subliminal message is clear; _"Show me some respect. Or **else**."_

Red and Purple are flattening their antennae's against their skulls, and kind of holding their hands up in a submissive way. "We're uh... we're ok with each other... R-Right, Zim?" Purple fearfully asks.

"I don't know. Are we?" Zim asks, coolly. His stance never falters, never weakens. He's completely expressing his dominance over the Almighty Tallest, and right fucking in front of the Vexen Queen too.

..It's one of the sexiest things you've ever seen, if you're entirely honest.

But you also realize what this means. If Zim were to return to the Irken Empire, he could very well take over the position as Almighty Tallest with no resistance on behalf of the Control Brains, nor the Irken People. Red and Purple would be forcibly removed from their positions, and there wouldn't be any fuss about it. Zim displaying his height is a silent way of showing the Almighty Tallest just how far he could push this, if he desired to.

_And there wouldn't be a god damn thing they could do about it._

Red chuckles nervously, almost in a full blown panic as his eyes whip around the room rapidly, probably looking for an escape route.

"W-Well! We're gonna uh, ah-hah, mosey on out of here, right Purp'?"

"Mhm. You do that." Zim says smoothly.

"Yeah! Yeah! Uh... See you later, Z-Zim!" Purple hurriedly sputters out before he and Red high-tail it out of there.

You and the Queen look at each other before immediately devolving into a fit of giggles.

"Did... Did you see how scared they got?!" She shrieked between squeals.

"Yes! That was _great!"_ You giggle.

Zim stares at the retreating forms of Red and Purple for a moment longer before he slides his way over to you. You giggle softly as he wraps an arm around your waist and pulls your body to his, pressing your lithe form against his chest. He presses his lips to the top of your head, glaring openly at anyone who dares stare at the pair of you.

"Forgive me if I was out of line, Life-Mate." He whispers softly.

"No, you were alright. The Queen isn't the least bit angry." You murmur back. "Besides, it was sexy. Remind me to reward you when we get home."

Zim purrs at that, and nuzzles you before openly pressing a kiss to your lips. The Queen just watches the spectacle, a bright, naughty smirk on her lips.

"On with the tour, you two?" She purrs.

"Mmmmhm..." You agree, as your head spins with lust.

"Bad men go bah-bah, Daddy?" Zur whispers curiously, while looking up at his dad who stares lovingly down at him.

"Yes, Bad men went bye-bye, son." Zim says, gently stroking Zur's head.

* * *

"...Now in here, we have one of the Holodeck. It's here that our scientists can create virtual environments. It's quite useful for explaining history, or testing a trainee's skills." The Queen explains, as you stand in the center of the holodeck.

"Interesting. This truly is a marvel of technology." Zim compliments.

The Queen smiles and bows her head. "Thank you. Our people work very hard to make sure we are ready to fight at a moments notice. You'd be surprised, but the Hive is often attacked quite frequently due to aliens getting it in their heads that they can try to board the ship and take our smeets and people as hostages. They never succeed, but it is thanks to things such as the holodeck. We're able to run simulations that train our people what to do in the event of an attack."

"I remember they tried to take the Commander, once. Didn't end too well for them." You add.

The Queen snorts at the memory. "No it didn't! Oh it was such a mess to clean up... Blood everywhere." She mutters that last bit, so Zur doesn't hear.

She then sighs. "Well, I suppose you two must be tired. I guess you two must be getting home soon, yes?"

Zim nods, and stretches slightly. Zur, the adorable little guy, lets out a loud yawn. Zim coos, and scoops down to pick up his son. He swaddles him back up into his blanket, and holds him close to his chest.

"I think someone is getting sleepy, eh little guy?" You ask, gently stroking Zur's forehead.

Zur yawns once more, and curls into his father's chest.

"I'll let you two return home. Goodbye, you guys. Feel free to come back any time, our doors are open to you."

"Bah-bah, Aunt Queenie." Zur tiredly waves.

The Queen chokes up, and gets teary-eyed as she sniffles and waves back; "Bye bye, little one!"

You and Zim walk away, and you can't help but giggle when you hear the queen mutter as she walks off; "Oh that little one is so cute... damn Purple needs to man up and give me some smeets!"

...When you and Zim return home, you are quick to put GIR and Zur to bed. 

You tiredly enter your bedroom and strip off your clothes, after putting the many gifts that the queen gave you in the corner of the room.

You flop onto the bed, and Zim joins you as you slither under the sheets. You cuddle close to him, purring lovingly.

"What did you think?" you sleepily mumble.

"I think it went well. How did you feel?" Zim asks, as he gently rubs your back.

"I enjoyed it. It was fun to see the Hive again. It was a little difficult too, but it was quite fun if I'm honest... I also liked seeing you put the Almighty Tallest in their place."

Zim chuckles, and just nuzzles you close. There is a beat of silence before you speak again;

"You know Zim, you're taller than Red and Purple."

"I'm aware."

"You know what that means, right?"

"That I could take over as the Almighty Tallest if I chose to? Yes, I know. However, I do not want to."

"Really? I'd have thought you'd want to. I mean, you'd earn the respect of the entire Irken race."

"Yes, but I'm satisfied with what I have now."

"And what would that be?"

"You, my silly little Life-Mate."

The breath is stolen from your lungs.

"I've got all I need with you and Zur by my side, Life-Mate. Yes, it would be nice to be named the Almighty Tallest... but also very tiring. I think I'm happy with what I have with you."

You sniffle, and curl closer into him so you can press a loving kiss onto his lips.

There is another moment of silence before Zim adds;

"..But yeah it was fun watching them squirm."

You giggle maniacally, and lightly slap Zim on the chest. He smiles down at you and all he can think is;

_"...Why would I want to be the Almighty Tallest, when I already have all I want in life right here in my arms?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello pets. ♥
> 
> Did you enjoy it? What are your thoughts? Tell me some of your favorite bits and pieces. I love interacting with my readers. Gives me liiiiiife!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are dope. Love you guys!


End file.
